1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to process interest messages and data messages based on priorities in a Content-Centric Network (CCN).
2. Description of Related Art
In a name-based network, a content request packet, namely an interest, includes a hierarchical name of content desired to be fetched. For example, when a content request packet is received, nodes included in the name-based network may transfer the received content request packet to an interface in a direction in which a node with content corresponding to a content name included in the content request packet is located. The node with the received content request packet may search for the content based on the content name. The node may transfer the content to an interface through which the content request packet enters, so that the content may be transferred to a node that requested the content.
However, to provide higher quality, content needs to be processed based on a traffic type of the content.